Route 29 Stalker
Real Name: Unrevealed Aliases: Larry Breeden Wanted For: Murder, Attempted Murder, Kidnapping Missing Since: March 1996 Case Details: A man calling himself "Larry Breeden" is wanted for the murder of Alicia Showalter Reynolds of Baltimore, Maryland. At around 7:30AM on Saturday, March 2, 1996, Alicia said goodbye to her husband Mark and left to drive more than 150 miles to spend the day shopping with her mother in Charlottesville, Virginia. She left early so she would have plenty of time to meet her mother at the mall at 10:30AM; however, she never arrived. Sadie Showalter waited for her daughter for over an hour. When she still didn't arrive, Sadie called Mark. He said that she may have been delayed due to weather conditions. Sadie waited for several hours, but eventually left. At around 6PM, fifty miles away, Alicia's car was found along a highway near Culpepper, Virginia; a napkin was on her windshield indicating that she had car trouble, though an inspection determined nothing was wrong with it. The next day, police set up a road block and talked to witnesses who said they had seen her along Route 29 talking to a man with a blue pickup at the side of the road. Police later found out that at least twenty women came forward claiming that while driving along Route 29, an unidentified man had tried to get them to pull over. The man would get their attention by honking, flashing his lights, and yelling at them, saying that there was something wrong with their car. Some of them pulled over, and he took them to a pay phone without incident. Others claimed that when they ignored him he became furious and later drove away. One week before Alicia's disappearance, a woman told police that she was driving home when a man approached her. He claimed that there were problems with her car and offered her a ride, which she accepted. A few minutes later, he began attacking her, but she was able to escape his car, breaking her ankle in the process. Police now believe that the man was a serial killer perfecting his future attacks on women and was most likely the same man that Alicia encountered. On May 7, two months after she vanished, her body was found in a wooded area fifteen miles southeast of where she had vanished. Although the cause of death has not been released, investigators noted that she had been murdered, probably on the day she vanished. They believe her murderer could be repeating this same scenario elsewhere. He has never been identified and the case remains unsolved. The unidentified man is described as thirty-five to forty years old (in 1996), 5'10" to 6'0" tall, with a medium build, reddish brown hair, and may use the name Larry Breeden. Witnesses noticed that he tended to brush his hair back frequently with his left hand. He has used several vehicles, including a dark Nissan pickup truck. He is believed to have started his "rehearsals" in February of 1996. Several men named "Larry Breeden" have been questioned, but all have been ruled out. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the November 15, 1996 episode. Results: Wanted. A Maryland man named Darrell Rice is considered a person of interest in this case. He served time in jail for trying to kidnap a female bicyclist around the time of Alicia's disappearance. Rice's father lived in the area of Route 29 and drove a type of truck similar to that of the Route 29 Stalker. Rice was charged with the attack on the woman who broke her ankle escaping from the Route 29 Stalker. She identified him as her attacker. He was given eleven months in jail after pleading to lesser charges. He is also the prime suspect in the deaths of two female hikers, Julianne Marie Williams and Laura Winans, who were killed weeks after Alicia's disappearance. Links: * Route 29 Stalker at Unsolved.com * Route 29 Stalker on Wikipedia * Authorities Hint Traits Of Suspect - Most Wanted To Spotlight Reynolds Disappearance * Police Probe Incident Link To Reynolds Case * TV Show to Air A Segment on Reynolds Slaying * Their name linked to stalker, Larry Breedens bear a burden * From Murder, Hope And Help For Others * Reynolds Murder In Spotlight * Cold Case? Alicia Showalter Reynolds & the fall and rise of Darrell Rice * Route 29 Stalker Case: Defense Seeking DNA Test On Hair * Abduction Trial Prosecutors Back Off Linking Case To Reynolds Slaying * Abduction Victim Testifies, But With Contradictions * Murder in the Park: Rice release revives memories * Police still hunting Rt. 29 Stalker after 21 years ---- Category:Virginia Category:1996 Category: Murder Category: Serial Killer Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted